


Playing Hooky

by blankvellum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diplomacy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gwyneth loves Josephine so much, Persuasion - Freeform, Romance, just something happy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine tries to get Gwyneth up, Gwyneth decides to use her own diplomatic skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

Being the Inquisitor there were very few moments when Gwyneth could pretend she was did not have all this responsibility on her shoulders, most of these moments were when she was sleeping. Sleep was a welcomed friend, especially being able to sleep in her bed as opposed to a tent. “Inquisitor, Inquisitor! You must get up this instant!” She heard a familiar Antivan voice calling frantically for her. It could be an emergency so she resolved to open her eyes. There standing before her was Josephine – ambassador, girlfriend, most beautiful woman in the world, though it didn’t escape her notice that she seemed quite frantic. “It’s so early!” Gwyneth murmured rubbing her eyes. She actually had no idea what time it was, but she was taking a wild guess. 

“Yes, well, remember the comte and comtesse from Montisimmard I told you about last night?” Though Josephine didn’t wait for her response and continued on, “They just arrived here, quite early. We weren’t expecting them until the afternoon!” Leave it to Orlesians to actually be early for once at an inconvenient time. Gwyneth sat up, staring blankly; it took her far too long to process things this early. “And you wanted me to come down then?” 

“They did come all the way here to see you, so, yes.” Gwyneth got a better look at Josephine, she looked tired, not anything really just anyone would notice, it was subtle. Since now everyone wanted to ally with the Inquisition, Josephine was busier than usual with meetings, negotiations, and paperwork, so much paperwork. “Have you been sleeping much recently?” Gwyneth asked,concerened. She had only been back from the Emerald Graves a few days so there was much going on at Skyhold that she did not know about while she was gone. 

“Not you too.” Josephine sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Leliana asked me the same thing.I have had much to do recently; I cannot let the work get ahead of me.”

“So…. That would be a no.” Gwyneth thought for a moment, “I will come down if you lay down in bed with me for 10 minutes, right now.” 

“I can’t just…. Not be there, I’m the ambassador it’s my job!” Josephine let out an exasperated sigh. “Dorian is down there with them right now, I don’t want an incident!” 

“I went to ask Leliana if she could keep them busy for a few minutes, but then Dorian overheard and offered to ‘show them around’” Josephine sat down at the edge of the bed, well, that was a start. 

“And you let him?” Gwyneth raised an eyebrow. It seemed very strange that Josephine would do that, she was very particular about who dealt with their guests.

“He received a letter from his mother a week or so ago and ever since he’s been so… sad. I thought this may cheer him up.” 

“And by sad you mean he’s been drinking all the fine wine.” Gwyneth stated bluntly. 

“I need those bottles for the dignitaries; it makes meetings so much easier.” 

“Josephine!” Gwyneth gasped in purposely exaggerated shock,“Are you saying you get out guests drunk to make negotiations easier? My, my that is a good play.” She supposed though she shouldn’t be surprised, Josephine is an accomplished diplomat and very proficient at The Game. 

“Not drunk per se, but it does loosen them up and make them more prone to volunteer information they otherwise would not.” Josephine had a semblance of a smirk on her face, but it disappeared quickly “But you’ve distracted me from my point. You know how people view Dorian and Tevinter in general, I’m afraid it will blur their perception of the Inquisition.” 

“I think you underestimate Dorian’s charm. At Halamshiral the nobel women were fawning all over him. It will be fine. If worst comes to worse Vivienne will take control of the situation. But I will talk to Dorian about the wine. He listens to me… sometimes.” They both had the need to be social pariahs in common, though as the Inquisitor, Gwyneth could not afford to be one. 

Josephine sighed, “I suppose you are right.” She then edged over to Gwyneth and sat up against the pillows next to her. “And thank you, any attempt would be much appreciated.” 

“ So…. Does this mean you agree on laying here for 10 more minutes?” Gwyneth grinned at her, and then rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Yes. Only 10 minutes.” Josephine emphasized. “Can you provide a reason as to why we will be so late?” 

“Yes, though we may have to be prepared with the fact that Dorian might have already made one up.” Gwyneth’s eyes scanned the roomed for a moment before landing back on Josephine. “We’re late because I simply could /not/ decide what to wear for this visit!” She said that last half, dramatically. 

“Actually… that may just work.” Josephine said, she thought she could hear a tone that implied she was impressed. 

“I know my audience. My mother used to always say that that’s important.” Gwyneth nodded, though she generally did not heed much of her mother’s advice in general, this was actually quite useful. 

“What did you say to the Free Marchers back in Ostwick?” Josephine asked, curiously. 

“I’d tell them that I had to tend to a sick horse or had to fend wolves off around the stables.” Gwyneth smiled fondly thinking back to those days, seemed so far away now. 

“Horses? Really?”Josephine raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“Yes. Free Marchers highly value their horses almost like Ferelden does its dogs. It’s because of the Grand Tourney. No horses, no Tourney. It’s pretty much the only thing all of the Free Marches are united on.” Gwyneth yawned. 

“Ah yes, I have heard that the Free Marches are divided on every issue except the Grand Tournament.” Josephine nodded, “Have you been to many?” 

“Oh yes, too many to count. I used to get so excited to go when I was younger after awhile the excitement wore off and they just felt excruciatingly long. I’m pretty sure the Trevelyans never missed one, something about making our presence known to other nobility.” Gwyneth rolled her eyes, how she didn’t end up turning out as pompous as most of her family, she’d never know. “Though I have to admit, I do miss it sometimes, it’s always been a big part of my life and now it just seems like another life.” 

“I know what you mean. I do miss Antiva despite all its faults. Oh, it is beautiful there, the vineyards especially.” Josephine sighed dreamily and then added, “The weather there is also far more agreeable.” 

“You don’t talk about Antiva much.” Gwyneth pointed, lifting her head to meet Josephine’s eyes. It was always nice to hear more about Josephine’s life. “Maybe when all this mess is over with you can show me around.” She lightly squeezed her hand which elicited a small smile from Josephine, moments she lived more. Though who really knew how much longer all this was going to go on, Thedas needed the Inquisitor and Josephine for now. 

“I would like that very much. Unfortunately, I don’t see any reasons to go in the foreseeable future.” Josephine then yawned and rested her head on Gwyneth’s shoulder. 

“Not falling asleep on me are you?” Gwyneth raised an eyebrow at her though the other woman wouldn’t have seen that. It’s not like she minded anyway, she would happily skip out on entertaining Orlesian nobles for moments like this. 

“No, I’m just resting my eyes, briefly.” Josephine insisted, eyes still closed, shifting her position slightly. 

“Well anyway, after this whole Corypheus business, I propose a longish trip away from all this. I’ve been thinking of going to Rivain possibly. I heard there’s pirates there or something. That should be interesting. I just don’t want to be any place remotely near Orlais, it’s exhausting.” Gwyneth rambled excitedly. “But what do you think? Thoughts? Suggestions?” 

There was no response. “Josephine?” she questioned turning head to look at Josephine.”Josie? Hello?”Gwyneth nudged her slightly with her free arm, but got a light snore in response. Gwyneth just smiled, she certainly was not going to wake her up, she needed her rest. Hopefully Josephine wouldn’t be mad about that. 

A/N - So I may have made up that Horses have great importance to Free Marchers, but... just go with it.


End file.
